Cartoon Network City
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Sorry for the horrible title I was just having such a hard time with coming up with one and...yeah. The story is somewhat an introduction to an crossover story with most of the Cartoon Netowrk characters of Cartoon Network City. All characters and other things belong to their rightful owners. I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER!


Cartoon Network City

**ALL CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR ON HERE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS AND CARTOONS NETWORK CITY THEMSELVES. THIS IS CLEARLY A FANFICTION WITH CROSSEDOVER CHARACTERS SO I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER!**

* * *

><p>AN:This is a somewhat introduction to a 2 book crossover story I've been wanting to write like maybe for christmas with several cartoon characters. So yeah XDDD and I added some of the new ones at least had the old characters mention them bc it is in Cartoon Network City (I got the idea after watching many of the bloopers from Cartoon Network) and of course they're going to be there. There's no denying it XDDD I added the creators as well bc in the bloopers I loved it how they all knew each and how they cartoons were like movie stars and were able to communicate with real people in real life. That was like a SQUEEEEE for me XDDD anyway I hope you enjoy. Btw most of the characters (like Dexter, Blossom, etc) are in their teen years bc you know they're older. I'd thought it be cute for them to be older than the newer ones. Kind of like they grew up. Anyway happy reading!

* * *

><p>Dexter dug into his coats pockets trying to fish out his keys while walking down a busy hallway with many other cartoons, new and old, all rushing to get to their studios. As they all dashed by, they each gave Dexter either a quick wave or a hasty hello before continuing on their way.<p>

Dexter smiled softly when they did. Cartoon Network city was always filled with excitement and laughs and joyousness with everyone around. And Dexter actually, surprisingly, had enjoyed the new cartoons that came in to the amazing city. Despite most of them had annoyed the eons out of him, Dexter still enjoyed them glad that many people like Cartoons Network city. If anyone were to disagree on Cartoon Network city was not a nice place to live, he'd probably give them a five-hour lecture on how wrong they very much were.

It was his home and his creators home. The place was always alive with jokes and stories that there was never one doubt in his mind that he shouldn't be here.

"Good morning Dexter!" Kuki Sanban A.K.A. Numbuh three hollered waving her hand while her long sleeve bounced up and down due to the sweater being too big on her. Walking by her was Wallabee Beatles, or known as Numbuh four, who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and grumbling underneath his breath. It sounded like as if he was trying to say hello, but because of his bitter and sarcastic personality, he was having trouble.

"Good morning," Dexter replied with a firm nod of his head. Numbuh three let out a loud giggle sounding much like Dexter's older sister Deedee and grabbed Numbuh four's hand making the poor boy call out in help. Dexter chuckled as Numbuh three continued to squeal and giggle like crazy whole Numbuh four shot rude insults and names at her.

Dexter continued to laugh and shake his head before walking but then quickly stopped his mouth a gaped.

Blossom accidentally bumped into Dexter with a soft "oof" and slowly lifted her head and found her bright colored pink iris meeting Dexter's light blue ones behind his thick glasses. "Hiya Dexter," Blossom chirped back up on step and placed her hands behind her back. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular," Dexter replied pushing his glasses up when he felt them slipping. "I was just hanging out with these two brothers by the names of Wirt and Greg-"

"-You mean the new cartoon characters that just came in last week? I hung out with them a few times when they had some free time and showed them around the City. They're actually pretty cool. And Wirt's little brother Greg is the most adorable thing I've ever met."

Dexter chuckled. "Yes, they are very quite stimulating. Especially Wirt. He is actually quite the genius." Dexter paused here before beaming and placing his hands over his hips. "Though I will always will be genius in the whole city," he bragged waving his hand about in the air. Blossom let out a small giggle at this her hand over her mouth to stifle it. "You better not let Mandark know that," she choked out pointing her finger at him.

"Too late I already heard," someones voice rang from behind him. Dexter turned and yelled out in surprise to see Mandark hovering him. "You little moron! Don't be eavesdropping on people!" Dexter scolded. Mandark laughed at him before walking over to stand beside Blossom. "Hey, um Genndy was wondering where you were Dexter," Mandark told Dexter who kept giving him a deathly glare. "He said he needed your help with...something...I don't know I was too busy trying to keep my sister from spewing all over everyone."

"Ew, is she sick?" Blossom asked grimacing in disgust as she did. Mandark nodded. "Yyyyyyyep," he answered casually adjusting his glasses. Blossom nodded although she continued to cringe. "Oh," was all she mumbled before continuing, "where is she now?"

"At home. Double D offered to take her home because I was a little busy, but Genndy let me have the day off so I can help her."

Blossom let a small "ah," and let out a laugh. "Well hopefully you won't get sick," she teased earning an eye roll from Dexter. Mandark smiled happily. "Nope," was all he replied before reaching into his coats pocket and pulled out a can. "I got some Lysol so, yeah I am good," Mandark said stuffing his air freshener back into his pockets. "Anyway I think you should go see what Genndy wants...he seemed kind of urgent this morning."

"Um, actually Mandark, could you maybe call him and tell him I will not be able to make it today?" Dexter asked. Mandark rose an eyebrow. "Why can't you tell him yourself?" He asked back crossing his arms. Dexter frowned. "Because I wanted to be with Blossom for the day," he barked.

Blossom widened her eyes at this. "What?" She exclaimed in both shock and excitement her eyes sparkling with joy. Mandark sneered at him. "Really?" he said slowly skeptically. "Then how come Blossom looks lost?"

"She always looks like that," Dexter replied waving his hand dismissively at Blossom's direction. The powerpuff's face turned cheery red and fire blazed into her eyes as she frowned at Dexter. "Excuse you, you jerk!" she yelled punching Dexter in the shoulder making the scientist call out in pain and rub his shoulder while wincing. Mandark rolled his eyes at them. "Whatever," was all he grumbled. He then turned on his heels. "Fine I'll tell him when I get home," he then groaned tightening his scarf and with a cursed word walked off.

Both Dexter and Blossom watched him and Blossom looked back at Dexter. "Was that just an excuse so you wouldn't have to go see Genndy?" The ginger asked crossing her arms. "And don't. Lie."

Dexter stared at Blossom still rubbing his arm and shook his head. "No I really did want to be with you for the day," he said. "But if you do not want to and you are to busy I can understa-"

"-No!" Blossom exclaimed a little too hastily leaning close towards him with wide eyes. Dexter leaned back. Blossom noticed this and she felt herself blush some more. "Er, I mean," she stuttered leaning back and looking away from him. Dexter seemed to grin amusingly at this as he continued to watch her. "Do you want to go at the cafè?" He asked gently. Blossom suppressed a small and sweet smile at him. "That sounds good," she muttered a sudden sparkle flashing in her eyes. Dexter led the girl out and to the parking lot when Blossom laid her head against his shoulder making Dexter squeak out silently his cheeks burning. Blossom laughed silently to herself when she felt Dexter's body tense up and the sudden squeak that escaped out of him and gently wrapped her arms around his arm. Dexter let out a heavy sigh as if tired at by this before walking over to his car, but then changed his mind surprisingly not wanting the girl to let go and swerved his way around and made their way over to the small cafè that was already piling up with creators and other cartoon characters...


End file.
